User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Archive I archived my talk page again, because things were getting seriously long. Kenji Hiroshi 09:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Gamemaster Teehee(: I put my section above Luxes. =w= Anywho... >__> I wish you the best in your quest for work! We all know jobs are tight nowadays... In other news, I think we need to finish up our RP, so then we can have one with Kenji and Naishō. What do ya think about that? --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 19:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I'm flattered that I'm so wanted(: And I believe it's your turn to check up on our little Arcanists. So, I don't think this RP will last much longer, seeing as it's hard to use the same things over and over without getting bored of it. So, I give it ten more posts, from each of us, before we call it quits. What do you say to that? --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 19:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, Hiroshi. I'm just droppin' by to tell you that it's your turn to post on Arcanist Parade. Just throwin' that out there(: Ciao~ --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 20:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Caw? Haha woooooow!! SO thats why he's been MIA lol. Tell him I wish him luck on a speedy recovery. Then again I find it funny that he got a swelling the size of a football....too harsh? =P Oh! and thanks...the archiving thing really did so the trick...I should probably do the same to mine sometime soon. hmmm...eh..it can wait a bit lol. Another question...what do you think our first arc should be? RozeluxeMeitzen 16:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha Ouch...so you're the bad influence. Tsk Tsk. Bad Ken lol. You should taking care of his every need =P If I was him I would kick you one swift time in the shin and then probably run like crazy before you hit my throbbing head hahaha. Oh! And I was talking about both...well the GF one should be going into the Soul Society Arc right about now. RozeluxeMeitzen 17:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yup fast fix aright! I figured that wold be the best bet for anything =P There's still a few more I want to add but I think I'll wait until the need for them lol I find it funny how everyone says their characters are G2....yet most just have their characters instantly powerful enough to find on par with shinigami that have been fighting for years =P Oh well just a thought my friend pointed out to me as he was reading over everything (pratically took over my computer during me doing work) lol Oh! as for your idea about the arcs...if you haven't saw already I think that it could work cause that would make things easier instead of a billion RPs that just have a fight but lead up to nowhere and has no refrences made anymore lol. And Yea I think Toru and Suitai would be a good team for sure....they could counter our heavy hitters like it was nothing. The best part about it is..Toru has a glaring weakness, yet I doubt ANYONE is going to be able to figure it out without thinking its unbeatable at least once haha. And youre right...we've been talking about it for awhile now yet we have done it yet...we need to clarify how fusion is going to work then knock it out already. Heck...we can even introduce it into the RP we're doing now as the second part of the long battle. It'll make sense cause we're both tattered and torn so fusion will be the one way to drive them back (for now ^.^) Then again...how are we gonna make them learn about the fusion? RozeluxeMeitzen 13:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha oh well. I mean we can do our own things with character creation. If people want to span aizenfly levelcharacters, we can just beat them down with Kenji and Van lol. But you're right...our organizational skills aren't the best. Cause I mean we were in the middle of an arc and Hit just went M.I.A....I understand everyone has their own lives but he was so gungho with making that arc but then just left us hanging. Another thing that scares me is that hit control the captain commander of the Gotei...so if we go into doing the SS arc, we need him to a point. Oh well...we can deal with that when the time comes. But hahahah nope! That wasn't the weakness either...he doesn't actually connect to his opponent. It just links the opponent to some unsuspecting person. Haha I see you just got added to the people who won't be able to figure it out =P And yea..I'm liking the idea you had. Hmm...so maybe Van can be the one to know of the fusion technique due to him having been a previous forun-juu. He could have learned it from the shaman and then decides to tell KEnji about it after they get overwhelmed by Averian's group. RozeluxeMeitzen 15:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yup yup! That's true! That's why I fond it funny one whenone time someone told me that Van was too OP to fight against. Then they had the nerve to say that I was cheating with his zanpakuto. I laughe so hard cause Van has many weaknesses and strength doesnt just magically poof out of nowhere...it was acheived through hard work. But enough about that..as for the fusion..haha again we were thinking the same thing. I figured even if Van was told how to do it, its not like him and Kenji are going to be able to do it properly the frst few times they try...idk if you were but when thinking about it were you picturing the whole Gotenks fiasco as well? =P And I mean even if they learned how to do it correctly they will need a way to buy enough time to perform it. lol Oh! I'm liking the Kohai idea...(still gotta add my part to it) but I feel that would work well..except for the fact that the characters who go to fight there will have to tap into some inner ability in order to fight there successfully. lol.RozeluxeMeitzen 17:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha I know right! People these days are so critical of others yet when someone finds a flaw with them...its seems like they can do no wrong. (Some members of the GF.) But I digress..lol Tell him I'm glad he's better at least. Heck bake him a cupcake =P Somethin good should come from that...I hope haha. And coolio! So fullbring huh? Hm... Haruki, and Azami have to develop something in order to fight there since Rozeluxe will become an excavado. Wait a sec...about that..If I want to make him have a mask, what would happen to all of his abilities? RozeluxeMeitzen 18:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh! And any possible names for the fusion? Venji? Kan? Kanji (lol)? Or shold it be something totally different? RozeluxeMeitzen 18:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha Masukage vs Kentaro RP? Ok that's another one onto the list lol. Hmmm Oh! Not to get off topic but have you found any pics for The fusion? I have like one or two but I wanted to know what yours was that way I could find one that was fairly similar. As for Bakkoto...hmm..I think I have a bakkoto in mind that could assist in his natural zanpakuto ability. (more kidnapping of souls...but on a different level yay!) But yea..its fine. I'm still confused on the Excavado Alma...so no bankai? just an increased shikai? Maybe cause I just woke up form a long night haha Oh well...gotta wake up for this silly interview later on =D (They ought to just give me the job but thats me) And when you get the chance I believe its all your moves..well until we start up another RozeluxeMeitzen 16:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha Oh cool! I'm liking that one! Hmm...I think I may have to find a different one, though I think I know exactly where I have to go to get it lol. Oh! Hobgoblins! The interview that I was told to come in to was today instead of yesterday because the lay decided not to come in. =( But yea I'm liking the Excavado. Hmm..I think I can work the hollow scarf into Rozeluxe. We're gonna have to do the RP that allows him to realize that he has that in him.. But yea..So is the scarf able to be manipulated at all like say extra limbs? Idk...just seemed like a cool idea to me haha And Kentaro should still be able to hold his own against the masukage, they're all mostly still in training so its not as if they will have the strength of inai or Rei'juro. But all the same they will be stronger than some captains lol. RozeluxeMeitzen 15:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) NIce Bankai! Kina creepy that I had something similar to that planned for Van's bankai. Hmm oh well I can come up with something more unique. Bwhahahaha!!! But as for the fusion....I was reading the page and maybe the last weakness can go because even evil doers can have someone they can connect with to fuse. Let's say Rei'juro brain controls Van, since Van knows the secret behind the technique he could perform it with someone evil. You know? Its like having a gun. The gun itself isn't evil, it just becomes evil in the wrong hands. And two beings could be made cause it just pertains to who has the most dominance in the fusion. In this case I'm guessing Van would, since he would be teaching Kenji about the Fusion. And awesome! We can knock out the Excavdo RP next, as well as getting the Charge into Soul Society going lol. RozeluxeMeitzen 13:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha I think two would be better than one because then who would be in control? lol But I think the zanpakuto should be the same although it has two releases. However one of the fusions is stronger when using their specific release although they can access either one. If that doesn't make sense I could try elaborating a bit more if needed. Yea...the fisticuffs one is done...just have to end it leading into something else. lol. And yea I kinda started leading the Captain one into another RP already. Hmm yea it wold be better to start a new one up entirely. I can do that if you want me to now..that way I can introduce the squad 4 captain. This series should be closer to the end of the SS arc so we can make the break in...the start of it and lead up to the SS RPs that we already have. And sure pal! Have Kentaro learn about Kohai Tochi...they pretty much all will when Shori defects and then I can have this be when Haruki discovers Koga's soul wondering about and 'abuducts' it into his zanpakuto. =D Everyone wins! RozeluxeMeitzen 15:59, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha Yea I started it up To The 4th Division. And sure...Shori's zanpakuto could beat most as he could easily just deny the reality that they ever rleased in the first place. I kinda made it for fight like those agianst sei or raian where they have a billion transfromations and awesome zanpakutos haha. That way they have to rely on basic combat skills. So I don't see why he could beat down Kentaro for some fun. Oh! And the only thing that I really need to have laid out is the fact that Shori implanted false memories of him being a shinigami in seireitei as well as the 13th division captain. This was so he could find out information for The collective Vices. Oh! And yea..as for Kyodaina and Jinta, yea they could walk to the meeting of our character's mass break into Soul Society. Geez! I'm gonna be controlling alot of people... although Van, Anna, and Atsuya are there just for supporting rols right now. But either way...I'm glad this is finally starting to take off. =D RozeluxeMeitzen 13:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Yo Kenji I've been thinking man, we need a Zanpaktuo list just for GF members that way we don't have to keep going to Sei's. Grizzaka 01:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just wanted you to check up on Kei Yume and tell me what you think of him. Thanks! GF Kenji, was wondering if this sound op. Haru's Bankai allows for him to release all of the soruls stored inside but they all now have all the powers, plus zanpakuto abilities. Just after a certain number like say 4 the time becomes from as long as Haru wants to where it depends on how many he has. Like if he release are 60,000 souls they could only be usable for 10 seconds. Also, any soul used can be repaired or restored so if he uses all the Souls than he would have anymore to use.: The Twilight of Your Despair 12:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Verywell, next matter. Do you any kind of names for the spirit species that rule over destruction. Shinigami/Death Raifutenshu/Life ?/Destruction Kosmosukihaku/Creation. Just anything helps but please no demonic names as none of the four ruling species are demons.: The Twilight of Your Despair 13:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No Kenji I mean the name of the species not the aspects they rule. Like Shinigami mean Death God etc. Like that.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Next matter then. About the Kings should we have story/ tournament arc thst makes each King have a fighter fight for them at their behest and the winner is give well a prize.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) next matter do you think a Philosophy type zanpakuto can exist. Philosophy is a seperate kind of energy that isn't spiritual power or reason.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Kenji sei is letting me make a Philosophy-type zanpakuto.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Translation Question Hey Kenji! Hope all is well on this friday. I have a translation question. Is it possible that you could find a translation for "Twisted Sisters"? It would be greatly appreciated. Also, added a few paragraphs to Whispers of War if you want to take a read. Take it easy! Northstar1012 14:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: KY Well, I'm glad you had enjoyed him, the completed sections anyway. haha. And there is still a lot more to write about his Bankai and his past, along with his compatriots (Nerine Amamine, Masaki Satō, and Shuten Tamane). To be honest, its been a long time since I actually had fun writing about something and it was this guy. About that ability, Kuro Wa shikō No Tsubasa o Hidari, I don't know how to get the correct translation of Black Left Wing of Thought, if you can tell me what the actual translation, that would greatly help. If I ever get into Gravity Force, I plan to have him to be my central character to be used, although with an Alternate History. :) I look forward to showing him again to you when I have more completed. Cheers! :I will leave you wondering what the future is for those too but if you noticed in the infobox, it states that each of the latter are previous partners. I will go into more detail later one. And indeed, I need one more person to vote for me as well as participate in an RP xD. Yeah, I hate looking for translation since I would probably spend a long time looking for the actual one on other websites and wikipedia. A very royale pain in the backside indeed lol. And thanks, I think I'll use that translation instead =] ::Haha. I will for sure use it, as a matter of fact, its already in my bookmarks. I will at least have to know some knowledge if I am ever going to visit Japan in the future. What I learn from anime wont give me that much, unfortunately. I have a friend too, that tried to teach me the alphabet first and then the letters. I couldn't understand her and immediately got confused. RAWR. >< Lol. I'll ask Raze sooner or later. And I can tell that you're extremely busy atm since Recent Activities is usually filled with someone on your talk page and vice-versa lol :]. Yeah, very true and I know its a totally different thing. If you say you're a complete juggler, I'll believe you. I wish you the best of luck with re-organization. You can say nothing because you're that popular. lol. xD I got three votes now. lol. xD :Haha. Thanks. I wish you could but like you said, too busy. xD He has an RP already going on? Lol. I'm a bit clueless on that department. ::Damn, thats some pretty good multitasking. I can hardly keep up with one when the page is super long to scroll down. Well. I guess Raze really enjoys RPing, like so many of us do. I suppose I would have the same exact problem as well, since I have to figure out who to reply first since it will surely annoy me to no end, figuring that out. Cheers! Hey I was thinking. Do you think having Spiritual Aware Humans like Shinto Priest and Shrine Guardians would be something in Bleach. Their powers would be like mostly like spells and have purifying powers that can purify demons and hollows.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Kenji, my Philosophy zanpakuto can you add the info box to the Zanpakuto list and the zanpakuto is on Masanori Kawahiru's page.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC)' Rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code. I'll just get someone else to do it.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Dark purple if possible.--: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I did what you said and it still looks like if was if you were using source and couldn't change it out of source. Regardless, that was only favored I needed so I won't take you away from your work again.: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) What kind of techniques should a Philosophy zanpakuto have?: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks. The only thing I can come up with is that to release the Shikai the user has to manifest at least an incomplete version and to use Bankai to use a complete manifestation. But I told you that I wouldn't make it an over use power like a Vizard's hollow enhancing masks. After all it would be boring if everyone could use the strongest echelon of energy easily.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Damn wiki. and yes under normal method it takes 4000+ to manifest. Also once an incomplete version is done all it takes is to unlock the other three, it doesn't take 4000+ years for each aspect. Haru can use it at only 2100 for he has twelve personalities. Also, I thought that Masanori's Zanpakuto as it is fueled by Philosophy and not spiritual power that to release the owner should have manifest the Philosophy energy to use the sword or to at least used abilities of the zanpakuto that require Philosophy. This is o is to keep to where that it is called unique.: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ...... Fine then Grizzaka 23:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) A little help. Hey Kenji! If you have some time, I need a little bit of help devising a Bankai for my main Shinsengumi guy Kenshin Yagami. Right now I have his Shikai as being able to negate supernatural effects, so as long as they come into contact with his sword and he has witnessed them being performed. Or rather thats the only offensive ability it has. It can also read the memories of attacks, people and objects. His Bankai would undoubtably be something of great power, which is why I've been reluctant to create it. But given the RPs he's in, I'm going to need something to fall back on. Out of all of the Aizen-class characters on this site, he alone doesnt have a Bankai or some sort of transformation or augment to aid him in battle. I've honestly tried to steer clear of them, but I've gotta at least have a Bankai made and ready. If you have the time, I'd like you help me pick at any ideas I have, see if they're balanced and whatnot. I know you're a busy guy, but I thought I'd ask for some additional help on this one. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, as I've described, his ability allows him to "negate" supernatural affects. His Bankai would both augment this and expand upon it. In order to balance out his Bankai it would have two distinct stages. The normal Bankai and a sort of "Second Stage". In order to reach this second stage, I've devised a requirement, that Kenshin would need to go through five "phases" or stances, each one a reference to a phase of the moon, with varying abilities and modifications to his own. When he reaches the "New Moon" (he starts at full moon"), he can activate the Second Stage of his Bankai. Otherwise he'll only be able to access the normal level. Now to go on to what his Bankai actually does. On, one hand, I figure his Bankai to work in a similar manner to the Magia Erebea of Negima, wherein any attack he "negates" with his Zanpakutou, he actually absorbs and uses to augment his own power. This seems like the natural evolution of his ability, and is very powerful in of itself. His normal "Genzoumetsu" would extend to his entire body instead of his sword, but of course that would make him virtually immune to any Kido or affect that targets him. Another ability would be having area of effect versions of his Genzoumetsu. My friend thought up an interesting "Final Bankai Ability" which would allow Kenshin to create a permanent black hole for any supernatural affects in an area. If spiritual beings were in the area, they would have ALL of their spiritual power and likewise Zanpakutou abilities negated/removed, becoming like..well Ichigo as he is now, but without fullbring. I explained to Twilight his negation ability functions in a similar manner to Orihime's "Rejection of Fate". The difference being his ability is effective against the physical nature of the supernatural such as attacks, spells, etc of a supernatural origin. Orihime's just flat out negates "events" as though they never happened. Either way their powers "restore" reality to a previous uninfluenced state. Feel free to pick at it with a 10ft pole. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, there's a reason it would be called its the, "Final Bankai Ability". Although i've got some ideas, though to tone it down and make it useful. Kenshin would probably revert to his Zanpakutou state, and remain dormant for a few days, which would be a particularly dangerous time for him, since he's immobile and unable to interact with the world around him. And thanks, I'll try and devise some method of how this energy gets absorbed/released. Do you have any other ideas? If not, I think I've got enough at least to work on at least his normal Bankai. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Tryell Hey Kenji, could you give me a quick backstory for Tyrell and what he does in the Human World or would you prefer me to try and come up with something? Just wanted to see if you had anything in mind first. Thanks! Northstar1012 20:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) 'May i ask you something ' hi now i wondering since your a member of the gravity force you maybe able to help me. Currently i am looking for some who would like to RP or whatever as an ally or enemy of The Mori Clan all of the members and such are on that page (mainly if you take a look at Yoshitsugu Mori the most and see what you think of him , so if i may ask if you could take a look at it,then see what you think about the Mori. i would like to see if they could be good. So thank you very much for doing that for me. and maybe if you know someone who would like to do any stroylines,plots or anything i am opening to anything,could you tell them about me or tell me about them once again thank you very much for reading this and getting back with me whenever you can (Sentonara 03:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC)) Miyata's Resurecciòn Allright, I've added a Release for Miyata, in the form of a Resurecciòn. Figured that that'd be the best solution given that his Bankai is bound to be overpowered to great extents. I also noticed that you've given Kenji a Bankai too, it is quite well written though in my eyes it is much too powerful, almost equaling the power of Saigo no Getsuga. Njalm2 16:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Kenji's Imbalance First Imbalance Allright, the physical abilities set me off at first sight. I dislike it because it is more akin to a Resurecciòn than a Bankai, Bankais generally doesn't give physical abilities unless they're melee types. The addon that his strength surpasses that of Naibu Shizuka, a character you've said to be equal to the strength of Ichigo after his Jinzen training is particularily alarming. As that easily trangresses upon the teritory of Saigo no Getsuga's god-like power. The difference here is that Naibu and Saigo no Getsuga have very defining weaknesses, Saigo no Getsuga costed Ichigo his Shinigami abilities while Naibu's lack of Spiritual Energy makes him suspectible to even the weakest of attacks, as his Reiatsu is incapable of mitigating damage due to its low volume. (Though Its quite easy for him to deflect most attacks with his hands). The speed is also vastly exagerrated, and it has no drawbacks whatsoever that makes up for it, he's capable of attacking opponents before they even have the time to react, and the fact that its compared to Teleportation only serves to increase it imbalance to tremendous degrees. Kenji on the other hand, lacks these weaknesses, and he's got a whole hoard of other abilities in addition to these vast abilities, his Spiritual Energy is set as Overwhelming which is as far as I know higher than even Immense/Vast, while this is quite believeable, as Kenji is a very old and powerful Shinigami. This is what primarily makes him god-like, though there are certain other points as well. Second Imbalance The ability named Shibō is also very overpowered, in that it seemingly doesn't have any drawbacks ether, it is comparable to Hioya's Yasushi Hi in how it works, with the difference that Hiroya's spell requires careful preparation and consumes a tremendous amount of Reiryoku upon being used, even if it was only used to negate a simple Shakkahō. I've seen the drawbacks you've demonstrated, though those are still vastly inferior to the effects themselves, not good at all buddy. Final Imbalance This is the last imbalance, and it is indeed infuriating to an extent though I may be overreacting. This is that you've described his Bankai as providing an "Ultimate Defense" - this is perhaps the most overpowered thing of all, in that his Bankai has tremendous offensive capabilities and yet has such incredible defensive uses, absorbing, recreating attacks and firing them back at the opponent is quite overpowered (Although I did find a way to counter that eitherhow) As the creator of Shirohane, an incredibly powerful Defense-Type Zanpakuto whose basic rule is that it only has one or two offensive abilities I found that to be very bad. Kenji's Bankai essentially makes him a god - there's no denying that. He becomes god-like physically, by techniques and in defense. Thus completely and utterly unbeatable. By the way, no offense - I'm just really harsh when it comes to critics, both in regards to myself and others. I did however put a painful amount of effort into these things - this is because that you, as the creator likely never thought once or twice about how his abilities could come off, and some of the most overpowered abilities might not have seemed overpowered at all to you :) - I had the same problem with Hiroya, really, which is why I asked Void to make a balance review of him. Njalm2 11:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ New Yes under normal method it takes 4000+ to manifest. Also once an incomplete version is done all it takes is to unlock the other three, it doesn't take 4000+ years for each aspect. Haru can use it at only 2100 for he has twelve personalities. Also, I thought that Masanori's Zanpakuto as it is fueled by Philosophy and not spiritual power that to release the owner should have manifest the Philosophy energy to use the sword or to at least used abilities othe zanpakuto that require Philosophy. This is to keep it to where it is called unique.:: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Your not being rude if you were one of two thing happen. One, I tell you about it, or two I don't talk to. Now Philosophy, not including what it is Masanori has the only Philosophy-type Zanpakuto for he is going to be part of a species that are made of nothing but Philosophy and has such the ability awaken a being's Philosophy completely and just a easily seal it away. So he unlocked his Philosophy yet he cannot manifest it yet or couldn't for most people that can manifest any need to be of Aizen-class in power to know how to control it. Just I was thinking that his Zanpakuto was made with his inner spirit while using his complete Philosophy and to unlock its Shikai and Bankai he needs to use the energy that made it. Just like a Shinigami cannot use Kido, Shunpo, or their Zanpakuto without Spiritual power, his power need to brought to the surface to use his Philosophy-based powers. But Philosophy has not influence over the develop of his Spiritual powers, that is why despite it greatly enhancing Reiatsu and spiritual awarness it is a completely separate energy from Spiritual Power and why it only enhances spiritual power when it is used.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) No it not an enhancement. Philosophy increases all those thing for its use of it makes spiritual power stronger due to its unique energy being present when used. Just lets say if Kenji could use a complete Philosophy after he couldn't or stopped using it his spiritual power would return to the way it was before he used it. Also, their will be higher that normal abilities that can only be done with Philosophy. Just when I finish it you will see.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Also lets say Kenji lost his Spiritual Powers he wouldn't lose any of his Philosophy.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you think I should let newer or other Gf members make the Kings of the Four ruling species or at least of Life and Destruction for there already is the Soul king and my Supreme King is of creation. Just should they be like how yall decide who Triumvirate Characters or current Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard?: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, that would give me too many Aizen-class characters besides I don't like it when only I use my work sometimes. Also the Soul King is the one on this Site and I only made the Supreme Kings for I like Creation the most. Finally the I came up with a name for the destruction species Knight of Ruin. So Death Gods/ Life Angels/ Knight of Ruins/ Cosmos Souls/ The four ruling species.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, umm do you think I should put and articles on the GF page like Philosophy. Also any articles like Philosophy that can only be used under certain requirements will be told that.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, while the site has admins and I will ask sei if we can do this. Do you want the GF to have unofficial admins that only have power in the Gf. Like really deciding joining requirements and behavior watches and answering questions so that not to bother the real admins. Really the Gf admins would be more like its leader and the ones the decide on rules for the group and have authority to kick someone out. But its yall call. Just that to make the group have some kind of real authority and not the excepted respect to you, razem firegod and the rest that started the group for some members might not always see that.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, the next time I see him on I will start and catch him. However, I think we should limit it to only Six admins the Head Admin, Vice Head Admin, Two Regular Admins, one Tech Admin for computer and template etc and one new Ideas Admins which helps make new idea for species, ideas, location and the like. I also think you should be the Head admin for raze is almost never online. Plus every years election should be held to see if one should stay an admin. Finally the admins here still have to answer to regular admins of the site. Plus Kenji I had thought about this when I first joined. The only requirement I can think to join is that an admins should have at least 2000 edits and the Head and vice admins should have 3000+ edits.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:19, April 12, 2011 (UTC) hey Kenji, i've been meaning to ask i read what u put on Kou's talk page and i don't get it. It isn't just you and Raz it's all the other people so explain to me how that works Kenji if you would be so kind. Grizzaka 00:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey Kenji! Hope all is well with you. I've got a formatting question for you if you think you can help. You know how when pages are created, a content box is automatically generated with the headlines at the top of the article. I tried adding headlines to Whispers of War but the content box doesn't seem to appear. Would you know why that is? The only reason I ask is because I think it's more convenient for the reader to have it and helps break the page up better. You may not be able to help but I figured I would give it a shot. Also, if I stay on track with my writing, Tyrell should be introduced next week into the story. Just to give you an idea of what your character will be involved in is a current captain has gone missing in the same city that Tyrell is in and Kenta is being sent to investigate. I'm trying to figure out if your character will be notified prior and we meet up, or if Kenta should be sent out to find you first. Still hashing out the details, but as always I shall keep you posted. Northstar1012 19:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! So you got to read the story? What do you think so far? Any tips or questions? Northstar1012 20:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC)